Italy x Reader: Earthquake
by MayaMumiai
Summary: When an earthquake interrupts your day of training, how will Italy react?


Today was a day or relaxation. Ludwig had given you all the day of from training although you couldn't quite remember why.

You were now happily sprawled out across the sofa, stuffing your face with [favourite food] as you watched [favourite TV program] and waited for Feliciano to return from the kitchen. Apparently [favourite food] tasted bad, so he'd decided to make himself pasta.

When the adverts made an appearance you decided to check on Feli, but the moment your feet hit the floor everything began to shake. Panic stricken you began flailing your arms about, reaching for anything to steady your balance but everything was moving. You could already hear Italy crying for help in the kitchen.

Then you remembered why Germany had called of training. There had been warnings about earthquakes all week.

"[NAME] HELP! HELP PLEASE! IM SI SCARED! WHATS HAPPENING? I DONT WANT TO DIE... HELLLPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Your first instinct was to run to him but you didn't get two steps before you lost your balance and landed face first on the ground.

"Feli get under the table, I'm coming."

"HURRY!"

Mustering up all your strength, you pushed yourself back up and began marching across the room. Once again you managed a few more steps before faceplanting.

Third time lucky you hoped as you got onto your hands and knees. Deciding crawling might work better.

You had to reach Feliciano. You had to protect him. This was your chance to impress him and show him how great you are.

You'd been crushing on his for years, but had never had the guts to say anything.

Using all your strength, you hauled yourself across the floor and slammed the door open. Pots and pan were scattered almost everywhere. Pasta stained every surface and Italy lay in a ball, under the table waving a white flag as he quietly begged for his life.

"Feli, you can't surrender to an earthquake." You giggled as you crawled under the table and wrapped your arms around the quivering man.

Initially you startled him, but once he realised it was you, he returned your embrace.

You kept him in your grip until the earthquake finally ended.

"Hey, Feli, we can get up now. Its over."

"YAY! We survived! ve~"

You couldn't help but giggle again as you climbed back out from the table.

"Yup we survived alright. Now we get to clean up."

A sigh left your lips as you began to pick up fallen utensils and bits of pasta.

"Thank you for saving me! Ve~" Italy exclaimed as he embraced you once more. I huge grin on his face.

A blush began to dust your cheeks as you returned his hug. "It okay, but I didn't really save you."

"But you did! YOU FOUGHT YOUR AWAY AGAINST THAT BIG SCARY EARTHQUAKE AND PROTECTED ME! Ve~ You're like a hero, or a knight! My knight in shining armor."

With that he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on your cheek, causing to flare even brighter.

You suddenly felt very proud of yourself. You hadn't really saved him, but you had pushed yourself to protect him, obviously Feli believed that you saved him. That was good enough. Maybe now would be a good time to tell him your true feelings.

"H-hey Feliciano." You smiled, turning your body to face him completely.

"Si?"

" I was wondering... No, I just wanted to say that, well Ireallylike!" You regretted your words the moment they came out.

"I like you too [Name]~"

It was to late to go back now.

"No, what I meant to say was. I like you, as in I, I really like you. I like like you? If you know what I mean." you mentally cringed.

Then something strange happened. You were suddenly meet with a pair of very beautiful amber eyes, looking straight into yours.

"I like like you too bella." He smiled before planting another soft kiss directly onto your lips. "I like you like that."

Your heart began to sing. He liked you! All you had to do was crawl through across your house in the middle of an earthquake. Should of done it sooner.

"Really?"

"Ve~"

Self-control forgotten you glomped the Italian. Unfortunately he couldn't keep you up and so the two of you went tumbling to the floor, landing in a heap of pasta.


End file.
